


you bring me back to life

by georgiehensley



Series: Resurrection AU [1]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrection (US TV), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James/Shawn; Resurrection AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	you bring me back to life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lawson's "Back to Life".

"You’re alive." James breathes out, awestruck as he stares at the person in front of him, whom he hasn’t seen in six years, looking as though he hasn’t aged a day. "How is this possible?"

"I-I don’t know." Shawn says, shyly rubbing his arm, almost as though he feels a chill. "I don’t remember anything since waking up from the accident. But, wait, d-did I die?" Hearing that question asked brings tears to James’ eyes. Finding himself losing his words, he simply nods. The look of surprise on Shawn’s face pains him even more.

"All that matters is that you’re here now." James says, crossing the space between them in the hospital hallway. "And you’re not leaving me again anytime soon." He pulls his best friend into a tight hug then, breathing in the scent that he’s missed for too long. Shawn hesitates for a moment before letting his own arms wrap around James’ waist, tears slipping down his own face, staining the denim jacket that James wore.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, in this setting, Shawn was best friends with the Vamps boys, but he was closest with James. They're all the same age, and back when they were fifteen, Shawn got into a car accident and didn't make it. (Not quite sure who he was with at the time, I haven't really thought about that yet.) So, after hearing the news about one family's eight year old son coming back to life, as well as a girl's father, when James gets the call that Shawn's back, he rushes over to the hospital with no hesitation, and has a run-in with his best friend.


End file.
